Escape from Within
by ElektraLizzy
Summary: Lexa left Clarke at the mountain, Clarke has been missing for 4 months. Everyone is looking for the Wanheda. Lexa must save and help Clarke through her demons.
1. Months

Hey pls gimme suggestions and thoughts as you read. Pls comments loads and I will be very open to your ideas. Thanks.

* * *

4 Months After the Mountain

Clarke wondered through the forest holding a spear looking for prey. She only had the skills to defend herself, barely. For the past 4 months she has been trying to stay alive and looking for scraps of food and avoiding people at all costs. She often thought of Lexa and her betrayal. She had time and so she eventually forgave her but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give her hell when she saw her again, well if she saw her again. Then suddenly out of nowhere a shadow crossed her eyes, she stood still and waited to attack. 5,4,3,2,1, she pounced and clung to a panther. It tried to shake her off and scratch at her but she was too stubborn to let that happen, then she striked it with her dagger and it slumped to the ground, dead.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon."_ she said and looked down at the now peaceful looking panther. She dragged it for around an hour or so to a cave, once entering the cave she saw all her stuff intact and unstolen and was glad. She lay on her make shift bed and looked up at the cave walls with the flickering fire surrounding her. She sighed and began to roast the panther for her meals and it would last her around a week or so. She lay down and fell asleep.

 _Jasper looked up at her, "YOU DID THIS TO MAYA, YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" he screamed. Then began to stab her repeatedly over and over again until she was lying on the floor and couldn't breathe. She looked up and saw all the people at Mount Weather that she had killed whom were all taunting her and she saw all the radiation burns on their skin._

She woke up suddenly screaming and screaming until her voice was hoarse. This is how she woke up every time, the same dream again and again or other ones but all led to the same horrible deaths of all the people that she had killed. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that it was first light. But then she saw a figure approaching her and grabbed her dagger which she always slept with and clutched on it tight, getting ready to leap or run at the enemy which was now approaching and entering her cave.

"Lexa?" As the figure was to revealed to be a woman with two swords on her back and one on her side.

"Clarke?" She said wearily, prepared for any incoming attack.

They both stood in silence as they had nothing to say until Lexa spoke up.

"I'm sorry Clarke."

"I know...you left me to die."

"I'm so sorry Clarke, i would give so much to not have had to make that decision but i had to for the sake of my people."

Lexa shifted and looked at the ground awkwardly.

Clarke turned around and sat on her 'bed', Lexa cautiously walked towards her and sat next to her.

"I know what you had to do Lexa and...and I..I forgive you."

Lexa cupped Clarke's cheeks in her hands and leaned over to kiss her forehead. They both sighed and Clarke drifted off to sleep.

Lexa looked at Clarke peacefully before deciding to leave her in peace and to return later the next day but that was when she heard the moans, cries and mumblings of Clarke. She was getting louder and louder and couldn't stop shaking.

Lexa held Clarke firmly in her arms and wrapped her around herself.

"It's me, Lexa. You're safe. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. You're safe."

Clarke stopped crying and shaking and suddenly became quiet before whispering,

"Thank you."


	2. Learning

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that. Since summer is soon i'll be able to write a lot. Give me ideas.**

* * *

 _5 Months After the Mountain_

Clarke stood by the tree gathering some more food when she heard rustling in the nearby bush and slowly took her dagger out without any suspicion, a figure came charging out of the woods screaming a war cry. She felt a sharp blow towards her arm and one in her leg. She managed to avoid a blow to her stomach by side stepping but then she felt a dagger glinting by her neck.

"Fine, you win Lexa. Stop smirking at me and looking so cocky."

"Cocky?"

"Never mind." Clarke waved off. For the past month after she had encountered Lexa, they had been spending more time together and Lexa managed from time to time to sneak off the Clarke's cave every few days without being seen. Lexa had taught her how to hunt, to walk without sound, how to fire a bow and arrow, how to feel the earth and how to live. She had mastered all those skills but still hadn't learn't how to properly fight and defend herself. Everyday she grew stronger and each time Lexa came to visit she felt prouder and prouder of her developing skills. Lexa first began by teaching her how to throw a dagger, first Lexa struck the tree perfectly at the centre that she had carved out and Clarke soon after tried, only to hit a nearby bush in the distance.

"No Clarke," Lexa chuckled. She walked over to Clarke and held her body as she aimed and wrapped her hands around Clarke's as she taught her the correct stance on how to throw. Clarke couldn't stop blushing and her face went bright red, she hadn't been paying attention to anything Lexa had said and was only thinking about Lexa's hand, one on her hips and the other wrapped around her hand.

Lexa noticed this and smirked.

"Clarke, are you okay?" she teased.

"Umm..I..err don't know this." Clarke had blushed even more furiously that before.

"Sure Clarke, sure you don't."

Lexa thought to herself and chuckled, Lexa 1 Clarke 0.

Soon Clarke realised what Lexa was doing and decided to play along with her.

"Umm Lexa? Can you help me with my stance because i don't think my hips are in the right position. Look, here." Clarke gestured to her hips and took her hands and placed them on her hips slightly grazing her butt. She heard Lexa take a deep breath in as if to try and calm her racing thoughts down. Lexa lean't forward and smelt her hair which for some reason had smelt like amazing seaweed and then realised that Clarke must have bathed in the lake nearby yesterday.

Clarke smirked at Lexa. Lexa 1 Clarke 1.

They began to spar and Lexa easily side stepped her each time.

"Ugh" Clarke shouted in frustration when all her attempts of even giving a blow to Lexa failed.

"Patience Clarke, do not let your emotions control you in a fight."

Everyday after that, Clarke became more determined to fight and beat Lexa. After a few days she managed to perfect her skill of dagger and spear throwing.

After 5 days she learn't how to make her own bows and arrows and shoot them with perfect accuracy and aim.

After 10 days she managed to nearly win with Lexa at hand to hand combat.

This has never happened before, no one had been able to learn as quick as Clarke so far in such a short space of time.

Clarke swung left, right, in out then kicked Lexa in the shin. Lexa groaned softly and quickly hid her surprise and how proud she was.

"So Lexa, am i improving" Clarke grinned.

"Yes, yes you are."

Clarke looked at Lexa's eyes and they were glistening.

 _Days passed then weeks passed as Lexa came again once more_

Clarke heard the galloping and trots of a horse and immediately went for her dagger.

"Who's there?"

Lexa emerged from the bushes with a worried look for a second before she collapsed to the ground, an arrow in her back.

"Lexa! LEXA!"

Clarke rushed to Lexa's side as she felt arrows flying past her, she carried Lexa and ran to her cave, avoiding arrows as she ran. She felt Lexa's blood rushing on her hands as she set her down on her make shift bed.

"One second, I'll be back."

Clarke stormed out of the cave with her sword in hand and bow on her back.

"WHERE ARE YOU"

She heard a war cry to her left and saw a warrior with white marks on his face. Ice nation she thought. Clarke faced him and dodged his attacks. She managed to slice him in the chest and he cried out in pain. Then she thrust her sword into his heart. Another warrior came running through the bushes charging at her. She quickly made quick work of him and he slumped to the floor.

She ran towards the cave to aid Lexa when she saw her gone.


	3. Caught

**AN: Pls give lots of reviews for ideas**

* * *

"LEXA!" Clarke fell to the floor sobbing ,she quickly regained her composure and started to pack her things. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She got her rucksack and brought with her a small flask of water, some scraps of food, some clothes. She strung her bow and arrows on her back, put her sword on her belt and two of her daggers, one sticking out of her boot and the other strapped to her thigh.

It was a one day journey to Polis and she needed to be quick to get there by the next morning. She knew trying to find Lexa at this point was useless as the ice nation would be very good at covering their tracks and even though her fighting abilities were very good, they would easily outnumber her and take her down.

She remembered the horse that Lexa had rode in on and hoped it was still there. She pushed the bush aside whilst holding up her sword in case of any attackers but only saw the horse standing there.

After a few tries she mounted the horse and began to ride to Polis.

* * *

Lexa tried to open her eyes when someone hit her head again. She blacked out into darkness.

* * *

Lexa opened her eyes and realised that wherever they were that they had stopped. She was slightly relieved as she wasn't about to be knocked out again, she hoped. She heard some warriors speak in Trigedasleng.

"osir don the do osir do nau?" (We have the commander, what do we do now?)

"I demand to know what this is!" Lexa yelled.

The ice nation warriors now stopped and looked at her, she realised there were 7 of them. She tried to stand but groaned and fell to the floor once more as she remembered her arrow wound.

"Stop moving" one of them instructed her.

"yu souda obey yu heda" (You must obey your heda)

"You are not my heda, the Ice Queen is the one we follow and we will gladly follow her to battle and to death. We have been instructed to take you to her, alive. So do not move and we shall heal your injuries."

"THESE ARE THE INJURIES THAT YOU GAVE ME" Lexa seethed.

"NO. YOUR WANHEDA KILLED 2 OF OUR MEN. THEY WERE DESTINED FOR GREATNESS. YOU ARE LUCKY WE HAVE SPARED HER. BUT NOT FOR LONG."

"What do you mean, not for long?"

Lexa felt an emptiness in her stomach and hadn't felt that kind of despair ever since Costia. She was worried for Clarke.

One of the other ice nation warriors sneered, "I bet the Ice Queen will do the same to Wanheda of what she did to your Costia."

Lexa saw red and was about to beat the insolent warrior to death until remembering the extent of her injuries.

"yu will nowe ge away kom disha" (You will never get away with this)

* * *

Clarke rode for hours until her whole body was sore and she noticed it was dark out and time for her to find shelter in the woods, before venturing out the next day to Polis to tell the generals of Lexa's capture. She had never been to Polis before but knew the way as before she left, Lincoln slipped a few maps into her bag incase she was in any trouble.

She stopped Lexa's horse and brought him to a nearby cave on where she lit a fire and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

Lexa awoke with a start when she realised she slept through the day and saw the moon and its night sky. Suddenly she heard bullets ricocheting through the trees and heard shouts in english. Lexa tensed up, trying to break through her bonds and she saw a tuft of dark brown hair and a grinning face. Bellamy looked at her and cut through her binds.

"Well, well commander. We meet again." He laughed and was grinning.

Ever since the mountain, the sky people and the Trikru had formed a sort of alliance/respect for one another. Lexa had brought the constant supplies of food when the sky people were starving and barely making it through winter. All had forgiven them and nearly forgotten about the past of the mountain and many wished for Clarke's return.

Lexa nodded gratefully and groaned, trying to look at her wound.

Bellamy picked her up and Lexa was about to say or command him to let her down but was too tired to argue. Soon after, Lexa fell asleep on the back of a galloping horse, riding towards The Ark.

* * *

Clarke woke up and was at first confused to her new surroundings until she realised that she was riding to Polis. She gathered her horse and started to ride once more to Polis. After a few more hours, she arrived at the gates and saw a large tower in the centre. She stopped at the huge wooden gates and saw 2 warriors guarding it. They looked at her curiously.

"I am here to speak with the generals. It is urgent and concerning the Commander." The two guards looked at each other before returning to their posts.

"Stop, let me in. ai laik klark kom skai kru" (I am Clarke of the sky people) The two guards then looked at each other with wonder and moved forward looking at her hair.

"Wanheda" they gasped. Clarke was confused by this new word on which she hadn't heard before but then the gate was creaking and the two guards stood by her side, urging her to enter. They bowed their heads slightly as Clarke walked in but she didn't notice that. She was more intrigued by the beautiful city she had just entered, she noticed the bustling of the crowds and the different stalls all around the city. She saw the children playing and heard their laughs before being interrupted by a villager offering her a gift.

She looked down and saw a bracelet, smiled at the villager and was about to refuse the offer when, she said "em ste jova hodnes" Clarke looked in confusion and the villager stuttered before saying once more "It is courage and love." She pointed towards the bracelet and then gestured to Clarke's hand on where she put it on her wrist before turning around and leaving.

Clarke was astounded by the villager's generosity, the guard quickly motioned for her to follow him and after a few minutes she stood before the door of the large tower. She stepped into a box and it slowly lifted her up to one of the highest floors. She barged in the main doors and saw 11 generals all sitting in a semi circle with the main chair empty. They all turned to her with surprise as she entered the room.

"Wanheda" one of them whispered. Clarke ignored it, before saying, "I am Clarke of the sky people and Lexa the Commander has been captured."

There were severals gasps of shock when a general stood up and said "What is this!"

Clarke cleared her throat, " We were by a cave when Lexa and I were ambushed by Ice nation. I believe there were many of them and i managed to kill two of them but Lexa got shot by an arrow and when i turned back she had been taken by them."

She got even more gasps but then the same man said "I am Krokol of the Plains Clan and i question that it isn't you which have stolen and captured the Commander. i am aware of the current status of the alliance with the Skaikru but i know for a fact that you Wanheda have not been sighted since and you still harbour anger towards the Commander."

A woman arose from one of the chairs and said "I am Yulova of the Stone Clan and i agree with Krokol. I hold you accountable for the crimes of the disappearance and capture of our Heda."

"This is not true! Why would i come here to tell you of her capture if i was the one that did the deed!" Clarke argued.

The other generals were still in thought but Clarke could tell the Krokol was holding sway over many as they knew after the Trikru and Ice Nation, he was one of the strongest clans.

Krokol gestured with his hand and suddenly 3 warriors grabbed her. Clarke could have fought them off but then Krokol said "I have sentenced you to 20 cuts and 30 lashes."

Clarke started to argue before a warrior hit her over the head and she blacked out.

* * *

 **AN: IF you want to give ideas and suggestions, write a review and it can effect the decision. favourite and comment pls.**

 **if there are questions i will answer them on the next chapter**


	4. Pain

Clarke groaned. She looked up squinting at the sun. Suddenly she tried to break free and felt her hands tied, each to pole. Rope was binding her wrists to the poles and she was nearly naked, except for her underwear and chest wraps (instead of a bra).

"Oh shit" she muttered.

As her eyes became less blurry and more focused she realised that she was in a public square, tied half naked to poles and there was a crowd. Then she remembered those lashes and cuts that were sentenced to her and she wished that they had forgotten.

"disha ste klark kom skai kru, Wanheda" (This is Clarke of sky crew, Wanheda)

There were so gasps, some tried to retaliate for some reason but knew better and stopped. Most just muttered and looked Clarke's way with sorrow and respect.

"Our Heda has been captured. Wanheda claims it is Ice Nation but we believe she is lying. Wanheda will be punished by 20 cuts and 30 lashes!" Krokol announced.

Yulova glared at me before saying, "Clarke, anything you want to say?"

"It wasn't me." She spat.

"Let's begin."

Krokol nodded his head at a warrior and first he punched Clarke in the gut and winded her. He slid he knife deeply across her arm. Clarke yelped but she wasn't giving them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She held her ground and clenched her teeth together at each cut on her stomach, legs, back. After 15 painful cuts, blood was gushing down her body and she was covered in her own blood. Clarke tried to focus on Lexa and to try to calm her breathing. Yulova looked at her with discomfort as she was not getting the satisfaction of Clarke cries.

When it came down to the last cut, Yulova was getting impatient and moved her warrior out of the way and pulled out her own small knife. It wasn't very long but it was very sharp. She slowly pushed it into the side of Clarke's stomach knowing it wasn't a fatal wound but painful still. Clarke gasped in pain as she felt the knife slide inside of her. She groaned loudly but still refused to scream. The villagers were looking at her with pity and respect as they saw her take the punishment.

"Well now, Clarke of the sky people. The worst is yet to come. Where is the Commander! What did you do with her!" Krokol shouted.

Clarke knew better than to answer because it was quite clear now on how Krokol and Yulova probably knew she didn't take Lexa and this was most likely personal. So any of her words wouldn't have any effect.

So Clarke grinded her teeth in defiance and glared.

"You leave me no choice. Anthon! " Krokol said, he turned and smirked, looking back at her.

A different warrior stood behind Clarke with a long whip and an evil glint in his eyes. Blood was gushing and flowing down her stomach where the knife was and she was steadily counting her breaths to calm herself down. She felt light headed and could pass out at any moment but she needed to show that she was strong and not weak.

Anthon brought the whip back hard on her back and she nearly cried out in pain but stifled a gag. She felt it shift the knife in her stomach and tears were pouring down her face and still she made no sound. Another whip came down on her back and her legs nearly collapsed under her as another hit her and another but she remained strong.

There were 10 lashes left and she didn't think she could stand anymore.

Suddenly a horn was sounded and she heard horses galloping into the square. She looked up at the horses and saw Lexa, her mum, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven.

Lexa saw Clarke tied to the poles and felt sick. Clarke had blood rushing down her and then she saw the glint coming from Clarke. She looked closer and saw a knife in Clarke's stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up and then she saw red. She was so angry. How could this happen. How was Clarke even here. Why did they do this to her. WHO DID THIS TO HER.

Clarke heard loud gasps as her mum jumped from the horses followed by Bellamy, Octavia and Raven. Her mum was crying and the others had pained looks on their faces. Lexa managed to get to Clarke first and quickly cut off her binds to the poles and cradled her in her arms. She looked at the knife in her stomach and gestured to Abby to help her. Clarke was muttering and gasping for air.

Lexa looked out and saw the now terrified and mortified faces of Krokol and Yulova when they saw me.

"WHAT IS THIS" Lexa seethed, her tone growing louder for each word she spoke.

Lexa stood up and grabbed Yulova by her clothes, "Tell me now!"

"Err...rr Clarke came to Polis and said that you were captured by Ice Nation. We thought that she had taken you and er..rr was vengeful so we sentenced her to 20 cuts and 30 lashes." Yulova paused and looked at Lexa sorrowfully.

"I am HERE. Do you see ME."

Lexa kicked her down to the floor, "I will deal with you later."

But then Lexa saw a piece of yellow cloth disappear out of the corner of her eye. She noticed it was Krokol and knew he was also responsible for this, most likely more.

Clarke was rushed into the doors of her Polis tower and quickly placed on a bed as Abby began to apply bandages to Clarke's back, arms, legs, everywhere. Every part of Clarke's body was covered by bandages except from her face. Abby managed to seal the knife wound and clean it with alcohol. Clarke cursed as the alcohol burned into her skin. Lexa still wanted to throw up at how they treated her. Bellamy looked so worried but so angry that he would drive a sword into just about anyone. Octavia was being comforted by Lincoln and Raven was completely quiet in the back of the room, muttering to herself and indulged in her own thoughts.

"Mum, I'm fine." Clarke muttered as she tried to sit up but then groaned.

Lexa was at Clarke's side immediately and held her hand. The room was silent as every member in the room saw the gesture. Lexa didn't care at that moment. She didn't care if she was Commander or not. She didn't care about the emotionless person most of them knew. She cared about Clarke. Only Clarke.

"Clarke, I, I.."

"Lexa, just kiss me already."

Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke gently on the lips, lingering for a second or two and then pulling away. The whole room was again an eerie silence as they all processed on what happened.

"I'm so so sorry Clarke. This is all my fault. I was so stupid to get captured. How could i let them do this to you."

"Ok, first of all, I came here to help you of my own accord. Second of all, don't be stupid into just thinking that you can stop yourself being captured. And third of all, you weren't here to stop them." Clarke softly said with an angry tone.

Clarke smiled upon Lexa and Lexa smiled back.

"Clarke, I will be back. I must avenge your wrongful suffering."

* * *

 **Hey, write reviews and suggestions. I will answer any questions on the next chapter and**

 **i plan for this to be a very long story.**

 **I EXPECT THIS STORY TO BE  
AROUND 50K+. **

**SO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE**

 **thanks**


	5. Defiance

Yulova and Krokol stood in the centre of Polis, hands tied above their heads to a tree whilst the all the warriors took their turn at slicing each part of their body. Lexa could hear the screams of pain from Yulova and grunts from Krokol. Krokol's 30 year old son Krogar, stood watching, looking at Lexa in discomfort and anger. Krogar was the next to be in line for the Plains Clan after Krokol had been killed. Yulova had no line of succession so Lexa chose a loyal general to become to leader of the Stone Clan.

* * *

Bellamy was so angry. He was seething. The commander was a terrible person, she must have brainwashed Clarke into loving her or something because why else would Clarke kiss her. Yes thats right. He stormed out of the guest rooms of the Polis Tower. He hid all his weapons in his outfit. A knife in his boot, a shocklash weapon in the back of his trousers and a small blade in his sleeve. He then proceeded to attend the dinner that Polis was holding in celebration of return of their Heda and arrival of the Skaikru. Bellamy decided that he would win Clarke's heart tonight, one way or another.

* * *

Lexa held Clarke's hand, and stared at her deeply. "Clarke, are you ready?"

"Yes Lexa"

Clarke looked at Lexa with such adoration and it surprised her how she had gone from depising her to adoring her in such a short while.

The doors to the main hall opened and Clarke heard loud chatter but as soon as they all saw them it was a dead silence. Clarke and Lexa walked proudly side by side as they entered the main hall. When they reached the end Lexa put up her hand.

"All attending this dinner i welcome you. Whether it be Skaikru or Trikru. As we know, there is much we can learn from each other and now standing her side by side to Clarke kom Skaikru, i have learnt much and i hope that Clarke has learnt much from me."

Clarke nodded in response. They heard a loud scoff in the back and Clarke scanned her eyes to see that it was in fact Bellamy. Clarke decided that she would speak to him later on that matter.

"Now eat and enjoy."

They sat down and Clarke took the seat next to Lexa and the chatter started again once more.

Clarke started to dig into her food when Bellamy approached their private table and pulled up a chair next to Clarke. Lexa looked startled and angry but Clarke gave her a reassuring look and Lexa decided that this once she would let it slide.

"Clarke, i need to tell you something."

"Bellamy, what is it?"

Bellamy put his hand on her back and shuffled closer towards Clarke. Lexa looked at Bellamy and wanted to drive a sword through his heart right there and then but she remembered that if she did, Clarke would never forgive her since after all Bellamy was one of Clarke's closest friends. She resisted the urge and pretended to not notice the gesture and she ate her food even though she was glaring at Bellamy.

"Come Clarke. I need to show you something." Bellamy took Clarke's hand and led her away from the table. Clarke looked at Lexa was apologetic eyes as Clarke didn't want to leave Lexa.

Once they left the dinner, Clarke tugged on his hand saying, "Bellamy where are we going?"

"To your quarters of course Clarke."

Clarke looked at Bellamy suspiciously but was curious to see what Bellamy wanted to show her.

When they arrived to her room Bellamy shut the doors behind them and locked it.

"Finally we are alone Clarke." Bellamy looked at Clarke with lustful eyes and ripped her shirt open. She gasped and slapped him. Bellamy looked shocked for a moment before he said, "The Commander has brainwashed you. Don't worry, i forgive you if you attempt to hurt me."

"LEXA HAS NOT FUCKING BRAINWASHED ME. GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW." Clarke attempted to struggle against Bellamy.

"It's okay Clarke, you are not yourself."

Clarke remembered all her fighting skills and started to punch and kick Bellamy. He was now on the floor and she knew that she had won. But then as she tried to escape, out of the corner of her eye she saw and heard the buzzing of the shock lash. He striked her with it and she realised that with all her fighting skills it was so much harder to outmatch Bellamy with his weapons. He striked her again and she screamed out and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Lexa was eating her food and thinking about Bellamy and she felt jealously creep in. Her hand was tightly gripping her sword as she ate and couldn't keep her mind off them. All of a sudden she heard a scream erupting from the halls. Clarke. She recognised the scream as Clarke's. Suddenly the room was quiet as she drew her sword. She looked at everyone and heard another scream as she shouted "CLARKE".

All of the Skaikru immediately rose from their seats and followed Lexa running out of the halls at a top speed. Then the grounders followed their commander.

Lexa couldn't think straight as she imagined the horrors which were being performed to Clarke. She ran to Clarke's room at top speed with the Skaikru and grounders slightly further behind her. She barged into her room as she saw Clarke being gagged and tied up in only her bra and underwear. Clarke's eyes were trying to tell her something before she felt a blow to the back of her head and fell to the floor sinking in darkness.

As Bellamy hit the Commander on the back of her head with the hilt of his knife and immediately barricaded the doors to ensure no one could come in. He barricaded the doors so strongly and used a special type of sealing material on the doors which he had found out the day before that the only material which could get the door open was a two day journey there and back. But that was more than enough time to get what was needed to be done. Bellamy made sure to choose Clarke's room as it had a one way tinted firm window on where others could look through and see what he was going to do.

"LEXA" Clarke screamed, muffled by the gag in her mouth. Lexa was now on the floor, unconscious. Bellamy was dragging her close to Clarke on where he tied her up and gagged her aswell. He stripped her off her clothes and threw the weapons to the side of the room. Lexa was in her bra and underwear just like Clarke.

* * *

Outside Clarke's room they were watching as they tried to open the door with everything but it wouldn't move. Indra spoke up.

"I know this material well, we can open the door but the journey is long. 2 days there and back but i suspect he knew this. Indra at once sent 5 grounders to go and retrieve the material. Abby was screaming through the door but they couldn't hear her. She watched Clarke and Lexa tied up to the bottom of the bed and was so terrified for them but she could do nothing.

* * *

Lexa opened her eyes to find Clarke's worried eyes staring back at her. Bellamy reached forward and took their gags out.

"Now, well well, look who I've got here."

"Bellamy, this is crazy what are you doing? Stop! Just let us go." She pleaded.

Lexa sat quietly glaring and shooting daggers at Bellamy.

"Quiet, huh? Well let's see if you still are after this."

Bellamy took out his shocklash and started to strike.

* * *

 **Give lots of reviews and suggestions.**


	6. Shocked

Clarke sat there screaming whilst tied to the bed, watching Bellamy repeatedly strike Lexa with the shocklash again and again.

"STOP BELLAMY STOP. PLEASE."

Bellamy paused and turned to look at Clarke. He put the shocklash away.

"Clarke, I see that she is still brainwashing you. How can you not tell. I will help you as I've said before. Here. You can do it yourself." Bellamy spoke calmly whilst shoving the shocklash weapon into Clarke's hands. Clarke shook her head furiously as Bellamy dragged her to where Lexa was lying injured.

"NO. I will not. Stop. I'm begging you Bellamy, please."

Bellamy put his hand over Clarke's to control the movement of the shocklash and directed Clarke's resisting hand to Lexa. Clarke was annoyed that Bellamy had made her weak as the effects of the shocklash were very physically draining.

Each time the strikes were placed on Lexa, she groaned refusing to scream. Lexa had refused to speak ever since she was captured by Bellamy and it gave her pleasure to not give Bellamy the comfort and ease of the sounds of her torture. Bellamy was getting more agitated by the second and he looked at Clarke with such a look that she hadn't recognised before.

Bellamy kicked Clarke down to the floor.

"ENOUGH" He said and looked at Lexa. "If you don't talk, I will make you. You're doing this, not me." Lexa was confused by what he said but then her eyes widened in fear and he started to repeatedly punch Clarke. In the ribs, the face, her legs, her stomach. She was writhing in pain but also refused to scream but was desperately gasping for air.

"Clarke, don't worry. This is to cleanse you of her. So you don't remember her brainwashing. So you only remember me and my love for you. You need to forget her. This is helping you. I'm helping you." Bellamy repeatedly said those words to Clarke as he hit her again and again.

* * *

Abby was screaming. She was so terrified. She couldn't do anything to help. Even Indra was looking away in disgust and pity. Octavia was shouting threatening words and called her brother not recognisable anymore. They couldn't be heard them but they could hear them. Abby watched as Clarke was beaten again and again and she felt as if her heart was breaking. She slammed on the doors but it was no use. Then she saw Bellamy reach for his shocklash weapon once more.

* * *

Bellamy took out the shocklash and flipped Clarke over so that her stomach was touching the cold hard floor. He held the shocklash to Clarke's back and didn't release it. Clarke let out a scream. The pain was an ongoing torture which was coursing through her body. Clarke's nails were scratching at the surface of the floor, trying to writh her way out of Bellamy's grip and the electricity running through her body. She caught Lexa's eyes. Lexa was violently shaking, she couldn't handle watching Clarke in pain. She would rather herself, she would rather she was dead than see Clarke in pain, she would rather she endured a thousand cuts before anyone harmed Clarke. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"NO. STOP. I WILL DO ANYTHING"

After hearing those words, Bellamy stopped Clarke's torture and turned to look at Lexa.

"You have brought this upon Clarke. What do you want to say."

"Bellamy, we have never seen eye to eye before but know this. I care about Clarke deeply and do not take another step to harm her. You can have me. Take me, just leave her be." Lexa gave Bellamy pleading eyes and hung her head low knowing that she just gave herself up to him. Lexa gave Clarke one last look before Bellamy once again hit her in the head with the back of his knife hilt.

Clarke tried to scream. She tried to move as Bellamy dragged Lexa away. All she could do was watch as Bellamy dragged Lexa's unconscious body and tied her to a long piece of rope on where he began to climb down and escape with her. Clarke staggered up and crawled towards the door. She knew about the one sided tinted glass and could only imagine what her friends had to witnessed. Since the door which had trapped them could only be opened from the inside or a special material, she hooked a piece of wood from the door with the last of her efforts and collapsed.

As soon as the door opened, she saw the rush of people run into the room. Abby immediately started to cry again once she saw Clarke's limp body. She started to tend to Clarke's wounds the best she could as Octavia, Raven and Lincoln lifted Clarke to the bed and started to treat her. Clarke was barely awake with the extent of her injuries which were much worse than Lexa's and said,

"Lexa, have you found her, please." She whispered again and again.

"shsh, Clarke you need your energy." Abby said.

Indra kicked a table which made it flip over. Indra was seething, she would kill this Skaikru boy. Octavia immediately came to Indra's side and said.

"I am loyal to you and not my brother. He deserves to die for his crimes." Octavia looks over to Clarke then continues to say,

"Even if it is by a thousand cuts. He is NOT my brother anymore."

Indra nodded at Octavia and with one motion of her hand, a group of grounders came to her side,

"Find the commander. Get 20 parties to search for her. Day and night. Don't come back until you do."

* * *

Abby began to sing to Clarke who was crying profusely. "Clarke i will sing you the song which i sang to you on the Ark, when things were tough."

Even if I don't stay  
Everything will be okay  
Everything will be okay  
Everything will be okay

Contemplating just who I could've turned out to be  
If I stayed there with her, what would amount to me?  
If I looked and ain't found what I have founded me?  
I mean, it's hard, but they loved me, never looked down on me  
They say, "You know if you loved her  
Well then you would have stayed  
You could have made a perfect pair that people wouldn't trade"  
Trade for nothing, I did though, I had to chase it  
Face it, I wasn't born to live a life basic  
They say, "you turned your back on us just to go and be an artist  
What's a promise anyway when someone breaks it?  
I bet he finally gets a shot and then he wastes it  
I bet he don't come back for us when he makes it  
And if he do it be too late, you gotta face it  
Cause by then there's someone new you've been replaced with"  
Old friends I grew up with, the girl I fell in love with  
Love or hate me depending on how you judge it

Even if I don't stay  
Everything will be okay  
Everything will be okay  
I promise it'll be okay  
Everything will be okay

I had to wander, I had to go tread my own path  
If you don't step through no mud well then it won't last  
The years pass it's crazy how they go fast  
Ask myself questions that you have but you won't ask  
Like, "you don't even come home enough  
Where were you when she was in the hospital, huh?  
It was only us," and that's deep and yeah I know it cuts  
But if it gets you, then you're weak  
Because we were here and it ain't broken us  
Still as close and stayed by her side when no one was  
Like when she lost her job and everything, how broke we was  
When she was sick and she needed some taking care of  
A fifteen year old shouldered the weight  
And when he was scared of  
The worst, I know that you stayed strong  
Don't say this enough  
But you made me just as proud as you made Mom  
Yeah, you got some anger but I don't blame you at all  
I know I don't call, but you're my brother, I love you

In that first grade class they came and got me  
"Your mom's outside, say goodbye now to everybody"  
U-Haul was waiting with all of her things  
At least what she could pack  
In the time my dad's at work and before he came back  
Way to young to comprehend what was happening  
"Are we going to grandma's? When are we coming back again?"  
Little did I know that we were leaving him by himself  
And ten years would pass before Mom sees anybody else  
Just us, in middle school I ain't understand  
Who Melissa was and why she wasn't another man  
Biased and confused they try to explain but nobody can  
Wanted what I thought was normal, she had another plan  
Such is life, even if it took time for me to accept it  
No longer Dad now, but a woman with whom she slept with  
Or for the years when a secret was how she kept it  
I ain't get it, admittedly I was skeptic  
I came around, happiness I see's what you may have found  
And that's what's most important  
I don't wanna see you breaking down  
I wanna see you smile, I don't wanna see you make a frown  
If she loves you, then that's all anybody needs maybe now  
By '05 things had gotten worse  
Moved to the basement, deep depressions a rotten curse  
Hiding in a dark space, her mind and her body hurts  
Becoming more reclusive and the pills should have been alerts  
So the worse it got, I became more and more afraid  
Until one night, I went into that room, on the floor she laid  
I shook her she was blue, her skin was cold, she wasn't breathing  
Screamed, "Melissa wake up" couldn't fathom that she was leaving  
Mom and Bro was running down, I screamed "somebody help"  
Try pumping her chest, CPR, but it didn't help  
Toughest pill to swallow, but we lost, that's forced reflection  
While in her life you made her happy, thank you for the blessing

Even if I don't stay  
Everything will be okay  
It'll be, it'll be okay  
Everything will be okay  
I promise it'll be okay  
Everything will be okay  
Okay, okay

* * *

 **Give lots of reviews and comments. I want to know what you think.**

 **to know if i should continue this story for longer or make it short. I hope you like it.**


	7. Broken

The next day Clarke felt as if she was unable to move or speak or breathe, she had just lost the love of her life and she couldn't do anything about it. It was completely her fault that Lexa was taken and she just felt so hopeless. She was alone in her room where Lexa was taken as she couldn't bear to leave, she had screamed at anyone who came in to disturb her in her thoughts as she felt the need to punish herself for the kidnapping of Lexa.

She knew that she had to speak to Aden as she remembered that if anything happened to Lexa, he would most likely success and become the Commander. She had met him once and knew that he would swear allegiance to the Skaikru but wanted to speak to him nonetheless as Lexa had once told her that she saw Aden as her son.

She was pacing around the room when she heard a strange whistle sound, she looked through the hole that Bellamy had escaped with Lexa through and saw a weird object being flung upwards towards her. She stepped back and it went inside her room and saw that it was a tube containing a letter. She immediately opened the tube and pulled out the letter.

 _Dearest Clarke,_

 _Your brainwashing Commander is in my 'care'. If you want to save her, you must do as I say and you must not tell a soul.  
_ _I will only return Lexa in exchange for you. Think of this as a sort of 'swap'. Here are your instructions:_

 _1)Tonight you will travel alone to the edges of the forest. There will be a clearing and a red flag to show that you are in the right place._

 _2)You will not bring any weapons._

 _3)Upon arrival you will whistle 3 times._

 _4)If you do this correctly, Lexa will return to her people._

 _If you don't comply with these terms, you will never see her again._

 _Much love,_

 _Bellamy_

After reading the letter Clarke gripped the letter so hard that it nearly tore in half. This was her chance to do something, she won't be helpless, she can save Lexa. Her life is nothing without Lexa.

* * *

That night, she quickly took her food and told everyone that would not like to be disturbed that night. She put some food in a small bag along with some water. She wore a long red cloak with a hood that covered her face which belonged to Lexa, then she left her room. She had to turn to avoid any guards but soon she was out of the Polis tower and in the city, heading for the gates. It was dark out so she was quite unnoticeable.

She slipped out through the gates, making sure to not alert the attention of the guards and started to trek towards the edge of the forest. She walked on and on until she saw a small clearing and a red flag poking out of the ground.

Then she whistled 3 times and waited. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and out came Bellamy along with Lexa who was tied up and gagged. She took in Lexa's state and saw that Lexa's arm was broken and her face was bloody. As soon as Lexa saw Clarke, she began to writhe and try to escape. Bellamy held a gun to Lexa's head.

When Lexa saw Clarke her heart stopped. She thought that Bellamy was leading her out to kill her but when she saw Clarke, she knew. Lexa had seen one too many hostage exchanges. She tried to scream through her gag to Clarke, telling her not to do this, to run away while she still could but Clarke refused to move an inch.

Clarke heard Lexa's muffled screams but ignored them. Her life was worth nothing compared to Lexa, she loves Lexa with all her heart and this may be the last time that they see each other.

"Lexa, I love you. No matter what happens, know that and be strong. I love you so much that my heart breaks whenever I think of you. Know that I will always be with you."

Clarke starts to tear up but blinks back her tears, she looks down at her wrist and takes off her father's watch. She drops it on the floor and stares back at Lexa and says, "A part of me with always be with you."

Lexa widens her eyes when Clarke takes off her father's watch which indicates that they will most likely never see each other again. Clarke drops it on the floor and then Lexa couldn't take the pain anymore when she drops to her knees and tears start to pour down her face.

"The great Commander on her knees. Never thought I would see that." Bellamy comments.

"I will give you two your last words as I am not as heartless as you may think."

Bellamy takes off Lexa's gag.

"Clarke, please don't do this. I love you so much with all of my heart that it hurts. I will wear your watch always. I will never take it off and you are the most amazing and wonderful thing to have ever happened to me. You are my life, my one and only and without you there will forever be a hole in my heart, I will never stop looking for you as long as i still breathe and I will never stop loving you as long as my heart still beats and forever more."

Bellamy signals for Clarke to walk over to him. "I love you Lex-" suddenly there is a silence as Clarke is knocked over the head with the butt of his gun. She lay on the floor unconscious as Bellamy kicked Lexa down to the ground upon where he cut her binds loose. As she began to stand up and looked around and saw no one. Bellamy had disappeared with Clarke in the night. She stumbled over to Clarke's watch and screamed. She screamed at the loss of her beloved, she screamed until she could no longer and cried on the floor. She put on Clarke's watch and felt as if it was her life support and she was clinging onto it with dear life.

Lexa knew that she needed to get back to Polis in order to save Clarke as in her current condition she was in no way able to. Lexa walked for hours until she heard chatter. Her clothes had been torn and she was covered in blood but even though of her appearance, her guards recognised her straight away.

"THE COMMANDER HAS RETURNED" The guards shouted. The sun was rising and people filled the streets. They were all celebrated at her return. She saw Abby rush out to tend to her wounds as she was carried inside.

Inside the tower, as she was being treated, Indra, Lincoln, Octavia, Abby, Raven were all in the room.

Abby spoke up, "We will get Clarke, she will be so excited for your return."

Abby walked away to leave but Lexa burst into tears. Abby stopped in her tracks and looked at Lexa. Everyone in the room turned to look at Lexa in shock as they had never seen her in such a vulnerable state before and they had no idea why.

"Clarke...Clarke...she..was in the forest...i saw her...she traded her life...for mine." Lexa took deep breaths and shook uncontrollably when Abby dropped to her knees in tears. Octavia turned around and felt the pain course through her entire body, she gripped on to the railing beside them until her knuckles turned white. Raven shouted and kicked the wall repeatedly.

Lexa felt paralysed, she felt as if she could no longer move from the loss of the love of her life.

* * *

3 Months Later...

Clarke woke up to the sound of children laughing. Ever since she had escaped from Bellamy she was searching of a way to get off the island. She was in the middle of a village which was a private village and only relied on themselves to make do. So there was no access to the outside world except for every two years, when a boat came from Polis to check that all was well. She had made many friends and none of them knew that she was the Great Wanheda even though every night she sat by the campfire with them hearing about all the stories they would tell about Wanheda. She had stayed with them for around 2 months.

Her heart ached every night for Lexa and she clung onto Lexa's deep red crimson cloak for dear life, she would never be separated from it. She always wore it. Even as she escaped from Bellamy she had made sure that she took the cloak as if she did not, she feared that she wouldn't be able to stay sane without the feeling of Lexa nearby her. She was a fond member of the society and remembered that when she stumbled across their village, they took her in and tended to her wounds. She made many friends, Ewon, Itan, Reuy and Sidi. All the children loved her and she trained them. She was the village fighting trainer as she was the best. Since their village was very remote, they didn't know how to fight and protect themselves. But Clarke was very skilled and could handle all weapons and began to teach the adults and children how to fight.

* * *

Lexa sighed, looking out at the view of Polis. Every day her heart ached for Clarke and she would not stop looking for her. Every month she went on a patrol to search the woods for Clarke. She knew that nearly everyone in Polis knew her story by now, it travelled quick. The story of how the Commander fell in love with Wanheda and how Wanheda sacrified herself to save the Commander. Whenever she walked past the streets in Polis, they looked at her with admiration, strength and loss as when the people knew of Wanheda, their hearts ached and yearned for her too.

Lexa had become a cold Commander other than to the people on which she welcomed with open arms. She didn't, couldn't open her heart to anyone anymore. She felt so alone. She looked down at Clarke's watch which she hadn't taken off since and kissed it saying, "I miss you so much Clarke."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading that chapter, if you liked it please give reviews and favourite or follow this story. Its going to get much better from here and if you have any questions. pls ask as i will answer them in the next chapter. As i have begun my summer holiday i will be able to update more frequently.**

 **REVIEW LOTS GUYS :)**


	8. Yearning

vileniaveladorn: I am excited too write about it as well. I dont think that they will be reunited in this chapter because i want the readers to see the differences without each other

* * *

2 Months Later (5 Months after Clexa had least seen each other)

"CLARKE" she heard a voice scream. Clarke snapped her head to look at a small boy who she knew as Yeden and who reminded her so much of Aden.

"I need your help. One of the villagers started to attack the others and none other than you can stop him. I tried but failed." Yeden looked down at the ground when Clarke saw blood seeping down his arm. She quickly reached down to inspect it and saw a large cut running down his arm. "Go to a healer right now."

Clarke raced to village square where she saw a large gathering, filled of people with fear shown on their faces and trying to contain him but at the same time keeping a safe distance. The man in the centre was swinging a sword around and he had a small dagger hidden in his sleeve.

As Clarke moved forward, the villagers created a small path. She approached the man and said,

"You can stop this now."

"NO, i can't" he seethed angrily.

Still in a battle stance with all the villagers silently watching, Clarke proceeded to ask,

"Why"

"My houmon has cheated on me, with HIM." He pointed to a man in the crowd.

"I must kill him."

"Well you have to go through me first."

Clarke stood in a defensive pose as the man tried to strike her with the sword. Clarke was armed with a sword and her fighting skills were much more advanced by the man who was driven by anger was easily able to take the man down. In times like these, she yearned for Lexa, to use her graceful fighting abilities. In a few seconds pinned down on the floor when Clarke motioned for people to help her take him to where they kept their few prisoners. Some people were rooted to the ground in shock and awe as they knew Clarke was a skilled warrior but any had not been able to see her in action.

As Clarke began to stand up and the villagers approaching to help her, she heard a small cry from the crowd and saw the glint of metal before feeling a sharp sensation in her chest. She looked down and saw that blood was pooling from her stomach as she realised she had been stabbed. She started coughing violently and felt arms grab her as she fell to the floor. Her eyed blacked out as she saw the other man being dragged away.

At least I'll die serving justice she thought.

* * *

Lexa threw her dagger across the room, pinning one of the ambassadors to their chairs. Ever since the loss of Clarke, her heart ached daily and she was having to put on her stoic mask more often and rarely showed anyone her true emotions.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOUR COMMANDER WITH SUCH INSOLENCE AND SUCH DISRESPECT, AZGEDA AMBASSADOR."

"Apologies Commander, i was merely stating that ever since Wanheda's departure, most likely death you have changed." he spoke with a small smirk.

All the ambassadors in the room held their breath as the tension in the room increased. They all knew never to ask about Wanheda, it was an unspoken rule, even the whole of Polis knew that rule.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" she seethed through her teeth.

Lexa wished that Clarke was there right then, to help her with her calmness and wise words.

Lexa didn't even wait for his reply before walking up to his seat and imbedding a long sword through his chest. Silence filled the room.

Lexa turned around and said, "Anyone who wants to state their displeasure, speak now."

Silence once more occupied the room and looked down at Clarke's watch before saying,

"Gon we (leave)"

She remembered when she travelled all the way to Arkadia to find Raven so she could fix the watch. Raven had fixed it for her with difficulty as Lexa had refused to take off the watch and when Raven voiced her complaints, Lexa silenced her with one look. She remembered when she saw Abby and how they spoke to each other only using their eyes and they had maintained a mutual respect for each other after Clarke. Lexa had never said Clarke's name ever since Bellamy had taken her.

Lexa once more looked at Clarke's watch and proceeded to do what she always did every month. She went to Clarke's chambers which were untouched as she had refused to let anyone in. It still looked the same from when Bellamy had kidnapped her. She went to the window and lit a blue candle which she had done every month as she saw the 5 small puddles of melted blue wax on the balcony.

After she lit the candle she placed it on the balcony and muttered, "My love, I shall wait for you always. I know you are still alive and know that I miss you terribly and can't wait for your return so please return to me. I beg of you."

Lexa then pulled up an old tattered mattress next to the balcony and slept on it like she did every night.

* * *

 **I think next chapter will be the clexa reunited. what do you think. review with you views and i shall answer.**


	9. Reunited

3 Months Later (1 year apart)

It was the very early morning when Clarke was helping to build a hut for some of the children when suddenly the horn blared loudly. Clarke brought her attention to the horn when all of a sudden a voice rang out, "We will be travelling to Polis a year early due to the need of supplies. Anyone who wishes to board, come now."

Clarke nearly cried of joy, she wasn't prepared to ever see Lexa for at least another year and she didn't even know if Lexa was still alive since she knew the lifespan of a Commander was very short and had no idea if there were any wars since she had been gone. She immediately gathered all her belongings and went to say goodbye to the friends that she had made. She hugged them all quickly before slinging her necessities on her back and running towards the boat. She always wore the red cloak and this time was no different.

Clarke was so excited and couldn't wait to see Lexa again. She boarded the boat and hoped it would be a short journey. She estimated it to be a few hours.

* * *

Lexa was all alone in her room , that day she had asked not to be disturbed unless Polis was burning down. It was one year since she had last saw Clarke and her hands were trembling.

* * *

A few hours later, Lexa knew she couldn't stay cooped up in her room or her grief would consume her. She decided to go to the city square and talk to the citizens of Polis about the future plans for the capital.

She rose from the room and swiftly walked out to the square. As she walked, she felt many hands on her and some still saying those words of hope for the return of Clarke. As she rose to the makeshift podium, the whole city turned quiet to listen to her.

"As we all know, this day is a very important day. But i will not ruin the memory with sadness and instead i will talk about the future of Polis. I wish to maintain the peace that we have had for the past year and-" Lexa stopped talking my the large noises coming from the gates.

She was about to continue but suddenly the gates flew open and Lexa saw blonde hair which she hadn't seen for a long time. The whole of Polis was silent as they realised who had just come through the gates of Polis.

"Clarke?"

"LEXA" Clarke screamed.

"Clarke? CLARKE" Lexa didn't care about who was watching as she got off from her podium and ran to Clarke and saw Clarke doing the same. Then ran through the crowds which people had made way for them as they met in the middle and stared at each other for a few seconds before reaching for each others touch and kissing passionately.

"I love you so much Clarke."

"I missed you so much Lexa."

Lexa then looked around and realised she had an audience, a rather large one in fact, around a thousand to be precise. She waited in fear of their response.

Suddenly there was a large uproar as they chanted, "WANHEDA HAS RETURNED TO US. WANHEDA HAS RETURNED."

Lexa smiled as she took Clarke in fully, not seeing each other in a year. She looked at Clarke and noticed the red hood which she wore. "You wear my hood Clarke."

"You wear my watch Lexa."

They smiled at each other and Lexa took Clarke's hand as they ran inside. They could not be happier at this moment.

* * *

After a few hours of settling down and getting over the shock, Lexa and Clarke explained to each other what they had been doing for the past year and Clarke begged Lexa to make sure that they return to the kind village that gave her refuge and gift them with supplies. Many of the people of Polis now truly thought that Clarke was a god especially when they thought she was brought back to life when she re appeared through the gates. They both spent the night entwined in each other' arms and refused to let go.

* * *

When morning came, Lexa immediately sent word to Arkadia that Clarke had returned and knew that in a few days, Skaikru would be arriving.

So Lexa decided that she would take Clarke out today to show her something special. Lexa dragged the grogy Clarke from bed and attempted to change her clothes.

"Lexaaa, what are you doing?"

"Come on sleepy head, we are going somewhere special."

After an hour, they were ready to go out and brought a horse with many supplies attached. Lexa rode with Clarke and after a while of riding, they arrived.

Clarke stared up in awe as they saw a beautiful waterfall with colourful flowers surrounding it. Lexa took Clarke's hand, "Follow me."

They arrived at a small cave when Lexa brought a small pack from behind her back.

"Open it. I hope you like it."

Clarke opened the gift and saw many different brushes of sorts with different coloured charcoal.

"Lexa this is amazing, where did you get all of this." Clarke said breathtakingly.

"Well i may have when you were sleeping called up the clans to deliver me their finest art supplies" Lexa said with a small grin.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Clarke, i have in fact brought you to this cave to draw and paint. This cave shall be your mural, if you want." Lexa looked down blushing, nervous if Clarke didn't like it.

"Lexa you are so cute."

Lexa looked up at Clarke with horror.

"I am not cute!"

"You so are." Clarke batted her eyelashes and giggled.

"Only for you Clarke, only for you" Lexa muttered away.

Lexa watched as Clarke drew for many hours. She didn't mind as she thought her artwork was amazing. She loved every bit of it, especially the one of her and Clarke holding hands and looking at each other so deeply with such love.

When nightfall came, Clarke stood up and walked over to Lexa.

"I don't want to but we better be going back."

"No need to worry, I've arranged for us to spend the night here to enjoy ourselves under the stars."

Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheeks before she dragged Lexa close to the waterfall. She leaned in to kiss her but at the last moment shoved Lexa into the small pool and laughed. Lexa looked up from the pool and outstretched her hand for Clarke so to help her out of the pool. Clarke feeling sorry for Lexa but not regretting her actions in the slightest grabbed Lexa's hand to pull her out only to find herself being pulled in seconds later. Now it was Lexa chuckling and Clarke said, "I will get you for this Lexa kom Trikru.!"

* * *

 **I hope that chapter ended on a sweet note. Expect an update soon. review to tell me your views and ideas for what to happen next.**


	10. Bonds

"Get Aden." Lexa asked one of the guards. He nodded and swiftly disappeared.

"Clarke, come on, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven are on their way here. Don't you want to meet them?"

Clarke looked up from the bed and stared with bright eyes at Lexa, "Yes! I haven't seen them in ages."

"I also can't wait to meet Aden, you are always gushing about him, it's adorable."

"No i am not! I am not adorable! I am Heda, Heda is not adorable." Lexa frowned sulkily.

Clarke laughed at that and began to get ready.

* * *

Aden knocked on the door of his Heda. He was nervous. He was so excited to meet Wanheda but has heard so many tales. He knew the grief Lexa had held for her when she was captured. Aden hoped he would someday become just like Lexa. So he learned and remembered everything she said and practiced day and night. When he was meant to be resting, he was practising, he couldn't afford not to. He had to make Lexa proud of him.

The doors opened and he shakily took a breath in.

Lexa walked over to Aden and gestured to Clarke.

"This is Aden, he is the most promising of my nightbloods."

As Clarke walked closer to him, Aden's heart was racing. Aden stared at Clarke, he thought she was beautiful. Her long golden hair and blue sparkling eyes. He had thought that she was going to be very mean looking and scary.

"Hi Aden, call me Clarke." She gave a him a big beaming smile and hugged him. Aden froze at the contact but then relaxed into the hug.

"You know Aden, you are just like Lexa." Aden's heart swelled at that, he felt proud.

Aden quite liked Clarke now, he wasn't as afraid of her as before. He realised that she was a very nice person but not so nice to her enemies. Now he knew never to get on her bad side because he didn't even know what could happen to him if he did.

Clarke ruffled his hair, "Bye kiddo."

"I am not a kiddo." Aden frowned and huffed, his actions nearly identical to Lexa's. Clarke waved and laughed.

* * *

"CLARKE" Octavia screamed, running forward into a hug.

"Hey, wait up Octavia. The crippled here isn't as fast as you." Clarke laughed at Raven's snarky comment. She was happy that Raven wasn't too beaten up about her leg and the need for the brace and that she could make jokes about it.

Lincoln locked yes with Clarke and nodded in respect.

The three of them spent the next day laughing and joking about old times and it was as if nothing happened. As if Clarke wasn't taken. As if Clarke hadn't missed out on a year of their lives.

That night they all decided to sleep in Clarke's bed talk about the old times. Soon they were tired and exhausted and fell asleep, covers pulled over their heads and Clarke squashed in the middle.

* * *

Lexa was faced with a dilemma. She felt selfish. She hadn't seen Clarke for most of the day and was yearning for her touch. It was very dark so she lit a dim candle and began to walk over to Clarke's quarters and spend the night with her. She quietly opened the door, hoping not to wake Clarke too much and planning to slip into the bed. It was quite dark and even with the candle, Lexa could only make out a small lump on the bed.

Lexa reached closer and opened up the covers and was about to kiss- _RAVEN_. Lexa jumped in alarm and dropped the candle, making the glass around shatter and waking up the girls.

"Who is there?" Raven said,

"Yeah who is that?"

"Lexa?" Clarke gasped.

Lexa was lost for words and very embarrassed.

"Umm"

"Oh my gosh! This is priceless Octavia! Lexa trying to sneak into Clarke's room."

Octavia chuckled in response to Raven's comment.

Clarke gestured to Lexa, "Come on, join us. The bed has so much space and its a girls night anyways."

"Yeah Commander, join us." Raven wiggled her eyebrows.

Lexa contemplated her choices and huffed when she snuggled in-between Clarke and Raven.

* * *

Morning came and Octavia found herself on the floor with Clarke's leg draping over the bed, obviously from pushing her out. Octavia stood up and looked at the scene before her, it was hilarious. Half of Clarke was hanging off the bed and Lexa's head was smuggled in-between Clarke's chest and Lexa's hand over Raven's face with Lexa's legs wrapped around Clarke, almost as if to keep her falling off the bed. It was really a sight indeed. She knew what she needed to do. She creeped over to Raven's side and gently took away Lexa's arm and placed it on Clarke's boob. Octavia chuckled to herself evilly. She gently woke Raven and when Raven started to groan and mumble, she covered her face and shook Raven till she woke.

When Raven opened her eyes she looked at Octavia shushing her. Then followed her to the front of the bed where she saw the sight. Raven had to leave the room because she couldn't control her laughter. Raven motioned for Octavia to wait before Raven ran out of the room.  
Raven later came back with a device in her hands,

"Octavia, I managed to salvage a camera and needed the right moment for this. Now this is that moment."

She held the camera up and snapped it with a flash and it made a loud sound. Lexa started to stir and wondered why she didn't stir earlier. Probably because her hand was on Clarke's boob, Raven thought. The picture printed out twice and Raven quickly shoved the copy in her pockets.

After a few moments Clarke and Lexa woke up and got out of the bed, they obviously hadn't realised the position that they were in earlier and both paused when they saw Raven and Octavia grinning at them. Clarke saw Raven holding a photo and immediately grabbed it.

Clarke stared at the photo, she turned red and started laughing. It was a funny photo.

Lexa looked over her shoulder to see what was so funny and then turned a deep scarlet colour. She glared at Raven and Octavia.

"Lexa, we should keep this photo. It's so cute!"

"Clarkeee, no. I look like a pervert." Lexa whined.

Lexa grinned evilly and took the photo and threw it into the fire. She chuckled to herself but her face fell when Raven took out another from her pocket and waved it at her before running out the door screaming, "I gonna get my ass outta here and making way more copies of this!"

Lexa growled and ran after Raven but couldn't find her.

Clarke and Octavia stared at each other and laughed.

"At least they're bonding"

* * *

That day, Lexa had asked Clarke to attend a meeting with her involving the coalition. Since Skaikru was a now peaceful part of the Coalition, Clarke was more welcome to join and even more welcome as man of the leaders were itching to see her.

Half way through the meeting, Clarke was getting bored. They were all talking about the same thing and the solution was simple. She was about to input when she saw a figure through the window. She squinted at the figure and her eyes widened in shock as she realised he was an assassin and he was aiming at Lexa with his bow and arrow.

He released the arrow when Clarke screamed, "LEXA". Clarke stepped in front of Lexa as the arrow hit.

* * *

Lexa was talking to a clan leader when she heard Clarke scream her name and step in front of her, blocking her view. Lexa felt Clarke stagger into her when she realised something was wrong. She couldn't' tell as Clarke was facing away from her but as Lexa moved, she saw an arrow sticking out of Clarke's chest, blood pooling down. She heard the gasps of shock form the leaders and heard some of their commands of finding whoever did this. It was obvious that the arrow was meant for Lexa and that Clarke had seen the threat and intercepted the arrow by taking it herself.

Lexa's heart ached as she saw Clarke lying on the floor, crumpled. Lexa had no healing skills and didn't know what to do. She shouted to the top of her voice.

"Get all the best healers you can find here. Get Abby!" She watched as healers came and tended to her but Lexa was filled with worry as she didn't know if Clarke would live. Too much blood had been lost. Too much. Way too much.

* * *

 **REVIEW. DONT WORRY IM NOT STUPID I WONT KILL HER OFF. BUT MAYBE SOMETHING INTERESTING MIGHT HAPPEN.**

 **COMA? IDK**

 **REVIEW TO DECIDE.**

 **EVERY REVIEW MATTERS**


	11. Serenity

Lexa didn't care what the other leaders thought, she didn't care if they knew that Clarke and Lexa were nirons _lovers_.

"CLARKE! CLARKE! WAKE UP! BEJA! _please_ "

* * *

Lexa was pacing in the ark. She saw Clarke's limp body and heard the beeping sound of her heartbeat. She remembered her heartbreaking conversation with Abby.

 _"Lexa?"_

 _"Abby! Tell me if Clarke will live"_

 _"Yes Lexa she will."_

 _Lexa let out a deep breath of relief._

 _"But.."_

 _"But what?" Lexa was worried again._

 _"She is in a coma, she may never wake again."_

 _As soon as Abby left the room, Lexa dropped to her knees and screamed. Then she saw red and anger and fury took over her. She kicked the metal chair so hard she swore she heard it crack, she threw it across the room and punched the wall until she bled and she left large dents everywhere. She made such a large noise that people started to rush into the room watching her destroy the room in anger and pain. She didn't care, she was only seeing red. She saw Raven out of the corner of her eye about to approach and stop her but she kept hitting and punching until she blacked out._

Lexa after her outbreak, had been healed up and bandaged but had never left Clarke's room for a day. She didn't eat or sleep and promised herself she would not sleep until she passes out.

She would stay until Clarke woke up, Polis would be fine. She appointed Indra to help run things while she was gone. Lexa's heart ached for Clarke's loving touch, for Clarke's smile, for her laughter and her joy.

* * *

It had now been 1 week since Clarke was comatose and Lexa was by her side, refusing to leave. Abby saw that Lexa looked terrible, she was dangerously thin now from the lack of food, had dark circles under her eyes from only sleeping once that entire week and that was when she passed out from the lack of sleep. Abby saw how Lexa only drank small sips once or twice a day, only to keep herself sustained. Lexa never left Clarke's room but in the day time she practised her stances and training from time to time. Abby was sure that it wasn't only Clarke who was going to be hospitalised but soon Lexa would be joining her.

Lexa felt like crap. She knew the human body would last without food for a month so that's what she planned to do. Lexa knew that if Clarke was comatose for more than a month, it was very unlikely that she would ever wake up.

* * *

Abby couldn't let this continue, she didn't know what to do until she saw Lexa collapse on the floor by Clarke's bed out of exhaustion. This was Abby's chance, she knew Lexa would be out for at least 8 hours. She asked people to come and assist her and many were glad to since they all witnessed Lexa's destruction and heartbreak and they knew what she was doing to herself. So they placed her on a bed in the same room as Clarke of course and hooked her up to an IV bag which contained the fluids and nutrients that she needed. She watched as it was pumped into her and she slowly saw the colour returning to Lexa's cheeks. She felt relief.

When Lexa woke up she found herself restrained to the bed, "WHAT IS THIS" she seethed to Abby who was next to her.

"I'm sorry Lexa but I can't let you go until you are healthy once more."

Lexa huffed in frustration but didn't want to cause too much trouble as she knew that she was being entirely healthy. At least she was in the same room as Clarke so she was more satisfied with the restraint.

* * *

After a few days, Lexa was finally allowed out of her restraints and immediately ran to Clarke's side, Lexa pulled up a chair and rested on Clarke's stomach and humming to her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and saw bright light. Her head was killing her and then she felt a head on her stomach, she smiled realising it was Lexa and soflty shook her head. Lexa groaned, refusing to open her eyes and said,

"Abby, is this how you treat your SLEEPING patient after you restrained her to a bed."

"SHE DID WHAT"

At the sound of Clarke's voice, Lexa jolted up and quickly covered Clarke in kisses,

"I wasn't sure that you were going to wake up."

Clarke wiped away the tears from Lexa's cheek,

"Of course, I'll always find my way back to you."

"I'm still mad at you Clarke."

Then Clarke remembered when she stood in front of the arrow to protect Lexa. Clarke grinned innocently, "Why would you be mad?"

"Never ever do that again. Don't save me, you could have died."

"Well I didn't. So am i just supposed to let you die?!"

"Yes" Lexa replied abruptly.

"Like hell I will."

Lexa kissed Clarke with such passion that she could hear the beeping of the monitor increase much faster. Lexa was soon alert and quickly pulled away as she was worried to the strange noises which were getting faster and faster.

Lexa then proceeded to check Clarke over, "What's wrong, what's happened Clarke?" she said frantically.

"Nothing Lexa, just my heart soaring for my love for you."

Lexa calmed down and smiled, grinning away.

Then the doors bursted open as Abby shouted,

"LEXA WHAT HAPPENED, I GOT REPORTS THA-" Abby shut up as soon as she saw Clarke sitting on the bed, wide awake and smiling at her.

"Hi Mom"

Abby rushed over and hugged her and Clarke was afraid that she might never let go. After many minutes of prolonged hugging, Abby began to check her vitals and muttered to herself as she promptly exited.

"That was strange" Lexa commented.

"Very strange indeed."

* * *

 **GIVE LOTS OF REVIEWS AS TO WAHT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. THERE MIGHT BE A FILLER THEN MAYB WAR OR DO YOU WANT IT STRAIGHT TO THE DRAMA.**

 **GIVE YOUR IDEAS AND THOUGHTS AND CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON.**

 **IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS, I SHALL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
